


Join Event [A Place Called Slaughter Race]?

by Speculative_Silliness



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speculative_Silliness/pseuds/Speculative_Silliness
Summary: One possible way Slaughter Race turning into a musical might not have infuriated players, from the perspective of the two we know best.
Kudos: 6





	Join Event [A Place Called Slaughter Race]?

A box appears on the screen. "Stupid pop-" the boy mutters, before taking a second look. 

* * *

Join Event: [A Place Called Slaughter Race?]

  * Immediate restoration to full health
  * Car exterior and detailing restored to new condition
  * All baseline car functionalities restored
  * Learn car moves Wheelie, Wheelie Wave, Synchronized Wheelie
  * Chance to learn character abilities Sing, Dance
  * Teams only: 
    * Learn character ability Synchronize
    * Learn joint move Human Pinball
  * Gain ten points to each of the following relationships:
    * Shank
    * Shank's Crew
    * Sewer Shark
    * Attack Dogs
    * Scratch Cats
    * All other participants



Be advised:

  * Your vehicle will be briefly under computer control.
  * Your character's voice may briefly be computer modulated and/or muted.
  * Harming any participant will remove you from the event _and_ will trigger prompt reversal of all perks.



1:13 left to accept

[Join?]

* * *

"Wait, seriously? Ok, yeah. I'd be nuts to refuse. Click, and…"

_Waiting for other online team member(s)_

Time remaining: 1:08

"Hey -"

Time remaining: 1:07

"Oh /!#^! Chat, chat! Hey! Listen, there's a special event in one $#$@ minute! The perks are insane, but we _both_ have to accept!"

_"What the - this can't be legit. But...we can't afford to pass it up. Okay, joining - Wow."_

"No kidding."

_"I didn't know our car could look this nice."_

"It was nearly in the junkyard three minutes ago, after Shank - hey. Why are you laughing?"

_"We got Shank's car after all! She took ours, and now we have it back!"_

"Yeah, we did…"

_"What's wrong?"_

"You're right, this is too good to be true. There's got to be a catch."

_"Yeah. This_ is _Slaughter Race, after all."_

_\---_

( _slaugh-ter raace)_

_\----_

_"Okay, as catches go, suddenly being in a musical was….honestly pretty epic."_

"Yeah. Worst thing I can say is that it broke SOD a bit."

_"Yeah, no fourth wall. Still, we were backup for_ Shank. _That's legendary. Did you know she could sing?"_

"Nope. And apparently _you_ can, too, like officially in-game with NPCS reacting to it."

_"I couldn't believe it when it offered me the option to sing for real. Like, even if it was as backup, my real voice was heard everywhere."_

"Yeah, I opted out of that part. It was awkward, but… we're in incredible condition with _seven_ new abilities. _So_ worth it."

" _Shank might avoid, well, shanking us. And relationship points for the_ animal _threats? That's unheard of."_

"Hey, think we can get away with a decal mentioning our car was hers for a bit?"

_"Just maybe. Any clue who the kid was?"_

"Actually...Remember when Shank's car passed us?"

_"No. Way. Okaaaay, maybe we don't want her car. Not if stealing it means conscription to her crew."_

"Dunno. It looked more like an actual offer to me."

_"Maybe. But I don't think we'd ever live it down if we said no."_

"Point."

_"I think giggling for five minutes at the absurdity of Slaughter Race turning into a musical could ruin my reputation. Brb."_

"Uh. Yeah. See you in five."

(Three minutes later, Jimmy's grandmother comes in and he has to explain why his math homework is so amusing.)


End file.
